danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
תחת שמי רומא
thumb|300px|right|Sotto Il Cielo Di Roma Backstage thumb|300px|left|SOTTO IL CIELO DI ROMA. Under the Roman Sky.- Pope Pius XII.. -16ª Parte.-Final. you can find the other part in you tube עוד סרטון thumb|v|ימין תחת כיפת השמים של רומא (Sotto il Cielo di Roma) הוא סרט איטלקי, ששודר בטלויזיה האיטלקית הממלכתית RAI בסוף אוקטובר 2010. שמו המקורי של הסרט הוא פיוס ה-12 והוא מתאר את התנהגותו של האפיפיור תחת הכיבוש הגרמני של רומא בשנים 1943-1944. הסרט מתאר את גורלם של שלושה צעירים תחת הכיבוש הגרמני. הקרנת הבכורה של הסרט התקיימה בתאריך 9 אפריל 2010, בנוכחות האפיפיור המכהן בנדיקטוס השישה עשר. במעון הקיץ של קסטל גאנדולפו הוא זכה לבקורת שלילית מהקהילה היהודית. לדעת רבה של רומא הוא אינו לוקח בחשבון את העובדות ההיסטוריות, אשר ייחשפו רק עם פתיחת מסמכי הותיקן מאותה תקופה. |השתיקה של האפיפיור בותם השנים עדיין רועמת. בין השאר הוא כולל את התיאורים הבאים: # תרומה של הותיקן של 7 ק"ג להשלמת ה"כופר" שהוטל יהודי רומא. # הצלחתו להפסיק את "הצייד" על יהודי רומא, לאחר שנתפסו אלף מתוך עשרת אלפים היהודים. # מתן חסות ליהודים במנזרים ובכנסיות והפיכתם לחלק מהטריטוריה של הותיקן ובכך ניתנה החסות ליהודים שנמלטו אליהם. # נסיונותיו למנוע מהגרמנים לפגוע ביהודים. # הנסיון לחסל את האפיפיור. בסרט שתי סצינות עבריות: # שירת התקווה בגאטו # החתונה בסוף החלק השני של הסרט. יש הסבורים כי מטרת הסרט היא להכשיר את הקרקע לקראת הכרזת פיוס ה-12 לקדוש. על הסרט - אתר הטלביזיה האיטלקית בספטמבר 1943 לאחר שביתת הנשק עם בעלות הברית, רומא נכבשה על ידי חיילים גרמנים. מדינת הוותיקן שמרה על ניטרליות. מלך איטליה, שממשלתו כרתה שביתת נשק, ברח מעיר הבירה. פיוס השנים עשר (השחקו: ג 'יימס קרומוול) הוא הנקודה היחידה התייחסות העיר. עימותים בין חיילים גרמנים ואזרחים איטלקים עלולים להתרחש בכל רגע, ידידות נוצרת בין נער צעיר פרטיזן מרקו (השחקן: אטורה בשיא) ודוד (השחקן: מרקו Foschi). דוד הוא מאוהב בילדה מן הגטו בשם מרים (השחקנית:אלסנדרה Mastronardi) שעושה הכול כדי להרתיע אותו. הפרטיזן אינו מרוצה מסגנון החיים של דוד מארק אך הנסיבות מובילות לידיות בינהם. בוותיקן, האפיפיור ברומא פועלת כדי להציל את זוועות המלחמה, ופועל באמצעות המושל כללי של ברומא(השחקן:Holger Daemgen) . הוא מנסה לפעול על המצפון הנוצרי שלו, האפיפיור מוצא תמיכה לא צפויה במושל הצבאי גרמני. אבל הוא במיעוט במטה הגרמני ברומא. קארל וולף (מתיאס הרמן), מפקד שאפתני של אס באיטליה, המבצע את מה שנקרא "הפתרון הסופי של השאלה היהודית"גם ברומא. את הצעד הראשון יהיה לבקש עבור 50 ק"ג של זהב לקהילה היהודית, כמו מחיר של הבטיחות שלו. האפיפיור עצמו נתן מוכנות מלאה שלו למלא את כל החסר. הצעד הבא איסוף יהודי רומא וגירוש אלף מהם למוות. סיפור הסרט לפי האתר של הסרט "תחת כיפת השמים של רומא," משרטט את ההיסטוריה של חודשים ארוכים של המלחמה ברומא, מההפצצה על סן לורנצו עד הפשיטה על הגטו ושלב האחרון ביטול תפיסת האפיפיור פאצ 'לי על ידי הגרמנים. הסרט בשני הפרקים, הפיק ידי הבמאי ראי בדיוני, לוקס Vide, אאוס בידור, tellux, Bayerischer Rundfunk ו ראי המסחר, נולד מתוך סיפור מאת פבריציו Bettelli, על ידי פרנצ 'סקו Arlanch, יש לו גם ערך את התסריט. ג 'יימס קרומוול יוצא דופן בתפקיד של פיוס השנים עשר עם אלסנדרה Mastronardi (מרים), מרקו Foschi (דוד) ואטורה בשיא (מארק). הכיוון הוא הפקיד הבמאי הקנדי כריסטיאן דוגה ביים כבר ראיי "אוגוסטינוס הקדוש" ו "קוקו שאנל". עם שביתת הנשק 8 בספטמבר 1943, מעל אבל המלחמה עומדת להתחיל אחרת. רומא בידי הגרמנים, מלך איטליה ניתנת רק לברוח מדינת הוותיקן הוא מסוגל לשמור על ניטרליות. האפיפיור פיוס השנים עשר, נותר רק נקודת התייחסות הרומאים, המסוכן ביותר עבור הגרמנים, היטלר לא יכול לסבול את זה. לקבלת זריקה זו תוכנית סודית לחטוף את venutone האפיפיור מודע בחריפות דוחה את הרעיון של בריחה. המקום שלו ברומא שם שהה כדי להציל את העיר ותושביה, תוך שימוש בכל האמצעים העומדים לרשותה, דיפלומטיה המשאבים החומריים. רומא היא סצינה נורא של לחימה, קבוצות של חיילים ואזרחים מנסה לשווא להתנגד לכוחות של גרמניה הנאצית, עוזב כ -1,300 מתים על המגרש. למרות כל המאמצים האלה, פיוס ה נכשל למנוע את העיגול עד הגטו: הוא 16 אוקטובר 1943, אס היתה חווה פשיטה פתאומי ואלים, הם גורשו לאושוויץ מאלף איש, זה יחזיר עשרה. האפיפיור משתמש בכל האמצעים האפשריים כדי להבטיח את חסינות הבקשה אקסטריטוריאלי הוותיקן של כל המוסדות הכנסייתיים, כנסיות, מנזרים, שבו פליטים יהודים רבים. בתום המלחמה יהיה מעל 10,000 שנשמרה בכנסיות של רומא. על רקע הלחימה מגיע הידידות בין צעירים לבין פרטיזן, מארק דויד, נער יהודי שחי לפי השכל שלו. דוד הוא מאוהב בילדה מן הגטו, מרים. את סיפורם של שלושה צעירים מאוד הוא הנושא של דרמות כי הם צורכים מדי יום בעיר הנצורה. דוד ומרים, באורח פלא שרד את הביזה הנאצית, הם מצאו באחד המנזרים, נעשה זמין על ידי הכנסייה, ולגלות שהם אוהבים אחד את השני. מארק, תלמיד חבר של חבר לכיתה דוד של מרים, מוצא עצמו במנזר. שלושת הצעירים, כשהנאצים פרצו המנזר, שפעם הצליח שוב להימלט בלבוש דתי. מרקו, עם זאת, לאחר הפיגוע בויה Rasella, המוביל תגמול הגרמני של Ardeatine פוסי, והצטרף לפרטיזנים, והוא נהרג. הגרמנים נמצאים בנסיגה, ובעוד הכוחות האמריקנים להיכנס רומא, דוד ומרים נשוי עם הפולחן היהודי. השם המקורי של הסרט לפי אתר IMDB ףPope Pius XII הקישור: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1499680/ פרטים נוספים: Director: Christian Duguay Writers: Francesco Arlanch, Fabrizio Bettelli Release Date:31 October 2010 (Italy ) דבר הרב של רומא רבה של יהדות רומא כתב (באיטלקית - להלן תרגום לעברית):"rav Di Segni - Fiction su Pio XII “patacca propagandista” "Una patacca propagandistica, un'opera apologetica". Così Riccardo Di Segni, rabbino capo di Roma, in un'intervista al mensile 'Shalom', definisce la fiction di Raiuno Sotto il cielo di Roma, dedicata alla figura di Pio XII cui il mensile dedica la copertina del numero in uscita. La preoccupazione del mondo ebraico è che un prodotto culturale con un'impostazione storica "carente, piena di errori e imprecisioni", contribuisca a dare una lettura "assolutoria su scelte, vicende e silenzi del papato di Pio XII che sono ancora oggetto di studi e che ancora attendono di essere vagliate alla luce dei documenti non ancora resi pubblici dagli archivi vaticani". "Molto semplicemente direi - spiega Di Segni nell'intervista al direttore di 'Shalom' Giacomo Khan - che questo sceneggiato è una patacca, che persegue una finalità ben precisa, quella di dimostrare l'assoluta bontà di quel Pontefice e la giustificazione politica e morale di tutto ciò che ha fatto. La questione quanto mai controversa non si può esaurire con una discussione rapida e semplificata che finisce con una assoluzione finale scontata e apologetica, senza mostrare tutti gli aspetti e tutti i dati". "Lo dico - aggiunge Di Segni - con particolare rammarico personale, avendo collaborato a lungo anni fa con la società produttrice del filmato che quando produceva film di argomento biblico era molto attenta alle differenti sensibilità. Lo sceneggiato di oggi è invece a senso unico, con l'aggravante di una impostazione storica carente, piena di errori e imprecisioni, con scelte politiche gravi, come ad esempio la rimozione delle responsabilità fasciste תרגום ה'רב די סגני - בדיוני על פיוס השנים עשר "שטויות תועמלן"' "התעמולה מזויפים, עבודה של אפולוגטיקה." קובע הרב ריקרדו די סגני, הרב הראשי של רומא, בראיון החודשי "שלום", מגדיר בדיוני תחנת השידור "Raiuno שדרה את הסרט "תחת כיפת השמים של רומא", המוקדש לדמותו של פיוס השנים עשר, אשר מקדיש את הגליון היוצא של הבטאון לנושא הסרט. החשש הוא כי העולם היהודי עם התרבות הגישה ההיסטורית "פגום, מלא שגיאות אי דיוקים," עוזר לתת הקריאה של זיכוי "על בחירות, אירועים שתיקות של האפיפיורות של פיוס השנים עשר, שהיה עדיין תחת מחקר ו עדיין מחכה להיות מנותח נגד מסמכים שנעשו על ידי הציבור כבר בארכיון הוותיקן. "פשוט מאוד לומר - די סגני, אמר בראיון עם הבמאי של שלום" ג 'יימס ח' - זוהי דרמה מזויפים, אשר עוקב אחר מטרה ספציפית מאד, כדי להדגים את הטוב המוחלט, כי האפיפיור ואת ההצדקה הפוליטית והמוסרית כל מה שהוא עשה. השאלה במחלוקת לא יכול להיות ויכוח מתיש מאוד מהיר ופשוט שמסתיימת הסופי מחילה כמובן מאליו אפולוגטיקה, בלי להראות את כל ההיבטים ואת כל הנתונים. " "אני אומר את זה - מוסיף די סגני - בפרט, צוות מתחרט עבד זמן רב עם השנים, כי החברה הפיקה את הסרט, כאשר הסרט היה הטיעון המקראי מאוד קשוב שונים. רגישויות עם הדרמה של היום היא די חד צדדי, עם מחריף את חוסר ההיסטורי הגדרה, מלא שגיאות אי דיוקים, עם אפשרויות מדיניות רצינית, כמו הסרת האחריות הפשיסטית. " חוות דעת חיובית על הסרט במהלך המצגת העיתונות של "תחת כיפת השמים של רומא," Bernabei תיאר אטורה הדרמה כמו "נכון שחזור היסטורי, תמונה מעניינת, אשר יעלה הערכה ללא מחלוקת, כי זה קרוב לאמת." לשעבר מנכ"ל RAI 1961-1974, המסונף ' הארגון הקתולי אופוס דאי, הוא מרוצה מיני סדרה. שאלה: הנשיא, אתה לא חושב שזה "תחת כיפת השמים של רומא" היא דרך לשים טוב באור פיוס השנים עשר? הרומאים ליהודים בתקופה זו חוו בעצמם ויש עדיין מספר עדים. חשבת על ייעוץ? תשובה: הכותבים רצו למנוע את העמדות הרשמיות לגבי דמותו של האפיפיור. יש כאלה המצויים בצד זה או אחר.. הם ניסו במקום להגדיר את העלילה בשני מסלולים, את חייהם של שלושת הגיבורים הצעירים, וכן את האירועים של האפיפיור. חלק דיבר. שאלה:מנהל נוצרי דוגה דיבר על איך "זה היה יוצא דופן לספר פיסת היסטוריה חשובה כל כך טוב סוף ניצחה." . אבל לא הוא יסוד הבנה, ואילו יותר מאלף יהודי רומא ם שהיו גורשו ולא שבו, עוד 6 המיליונים שנספו במחנות ההשמדה, יחד עם הומוסקסואלים אחרים 5 מיליון דולר, צוענים, יריבים פוליטיים. משום בדיוני אינו דובר את הדרך שבה הוא התנהג פיוס השנים עשר נגדם? אחרי הכל, האפיפיור הוא הבישוף של רומא, פיוס השנים עשר, ולאחר מכן נטל על עצמו כדי להציל את חייהם כמו רבים ככל האפשר על המחוז שלו. . ופתיחתו הציל מנזרים רבים. כנראה שאתה לא יכול להגדיר רק "איש" ב יהודית במובן של המילה. שאלה: אבל "תחת כיפת השמים של רומא," ספקות נשארים, מוצגים גם את הביקורת של פיוס השנים עשר ואת השאלה נשארת פתוחה. ביום השני ביד, את העובדה שהם נלחמו רומא כמו ערים איטלקיות אחרות באירופה הוא הכשרון היסטורית אובייקטיבית של האפיפיור, ואת זה חייבים לפנות את מקומם. בהתחשב בכל האלמנטים הקיימים מסביב במחלוקת דמותו של האפיפיור הזה, הבדיוני שלה, במחצית פופולרי בהא הידיעה לאומי, הוא הכלי המתאים ביותר לטפל בבעיה? תשובה:. בדיוני מתאים לדבר על הדברים האלה, כאשר הם יכולים להיות מאוזן, ואני חושב שזה. בשלב זה, הדרמה הופך אפילו טוב יותר מאשר מאמר או תיעודי. סוגים אלה למעשה מנה של מפלגתיות תמיד להתחבא מתחת למעטה של אובייקטיביות. אנחנו יכולים לתת מקום לרגשות וניואנסים שאינם מתועדים אחרת. . והשילוב של תמונות, מילים, צלילים ורגשות עושה יותר תמונה שלמה של שחזור היסטורי כלשהו המקור: מוקד פורטל יהדות איטליה - מאמרים נוספים יש שם. הנה הקישור http://www.moked.it/unione_informa/101102/101102.html חלק שני של הסרט (מתוך אתר הטלביזיה האיטלקית) תחת השמים של רומא - 2 ^ במנזרים ובכנסיות PuntataNei בבירה עשרות אלפי פליטים ו פיוס ה ב אדם שמכין סיוע ולא חוסר תמיכה חומרית. ב מישהו Curia לוחשת, מחשש שזה מסכנים את הניטרליות של הוותיקן עצמו, אך פיוס ה לא מקשיב וממשיך הפעולה שלו שוב על ידי הלחץ Stahel לאחד את לשלימות אקסטרה טריטוריאלית של מוסדות הכנסייה, שבו, בין היתר, הם פליטים יהודים רבים. דוד הוא בטוח במנזר אבל לא יכול למצוא השלום: כדי למצוא את מרים. הנערה, התרוקנו כל תקווה כבר נעשה שימוש ב מסתערבים כמלצרית בווילה נכבשה על ידי הגרמנים. בינתיים, הפיקוד הגרמני נועד באופן ספציפי יותר לחטוף את האפיפיור ואת ניפ בדרך זו כל רשת תמיכה, כי ביקשו יהודים מציעה הכנסייה של רומא. Stahel הוא היחיד שרואה התקפה מטורפת על החופש של פיוס השנים עשר, אבל עכשיו את תמיכתו הכס הקדוש הוא יותר מדי ברור להעברתו ההשלכות רוסית קטלנית הקדמי. המקור Sotto il cielo di Roma - 2^ PuntataNei conventi e nelle chiese della capitale i rifugiati sono decine di migliaia e Pio XII in persona predispone che non manchino aiuti e supporto materiale. In Curia qualcuno mormora temendo che sia messa a rischio la neutralità dello Stato Vaticano stesso, ma Pio XII non sente ragioni e continua nella sua azione facendo nuovamente pressione su Stahel per consolidare l'inviolabilità extraterritoriale delle istituzioni ecclesiastiche dove, fra gli altri, vi sono rifugiati moltissimi ebrei. Davide è al sicuro al convento ma non riesce a darsi pace: deve ritrovare Miriam. La ragazza, svuotata di ogni speranza ha trovato impiego in incognito come cameriera presso una villa occupata dai tedeschi. Intanto al comando tedesco si progetta sempre più concretamente di rapire il Papa e stroncare anche in questo modo tutta la rete di sostegno che ad ebrei e ricercati sta offrendo la Chiesa di Roma. Stahel è l'unico che considera una follia attentare alla libertà di Pio XII, ma ormai il suo appoggio alla Santa Sede è troppo evidente e il suo trasferimento sul fronte russo conseguenza fatale. 01/11/2010 01:40:00 Tematica:Sotto il cielo di Roma^Tematica:Fiction^Tematica:Rai מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sotto_il_cielo_di_Roma נשיא איטליה הרבניים הרב אליהו Richetti (המקור:מוקד - פורטל יהודי איטליה) אם כבר מדברים על הדרמה בטלוויזיה, תחת כיפת השמים של רומא המוקדש האפיפיור פיוס השנים עשר, נשיא איטליה הרבניים הרב אליהו Richetti אמר: "אם הכוונה של מי שכתב והפיק את הדרמה תחת כיפת השמים של רומא היה hagiographic ו מזכה נגד האפיפיור פיוס השנים עשר, אני חושש כי המטרה הושגה. השמטות רבות מדי, אלא גם מתעד את הגדרות מדהימים נמוך מאוד, לא רק יהודים אלא גם קתולים, שמוצג בסרט. מן הגטו ברומא שבו ניתן לראות יותר ויותר הכנסת, על ידי יהודים שומרי מצוות אשר מוצאים את עצמם ביום שישי בלילה בפונדק (גם המארחת עם הכיפה!) לנגן באקורדיון, שממנו אף אחד היהודים יש שם גם יהודים במעורפל, טקסי הקתולית כדי להתקיים, בלי כמרים, צלבים, וכו ', מטיל צל של שטחי למרבה הפלא, האירועים ההיסטוריים ביותר להפרכה. הרשו לי להיות ברור: הכנסייה - או אנשים שאתה יכול לסמוך עליו - יש את הזכות להגן על מעשיה, כדי להדגיש את המעשים הבלתי ניתנת להכחשה של צדקה של האפיפיור נגד יהודים רבים לא רק ברומא. אבל זה לא מצדיק, לדעתי, כמה אפשרויות עריכה: רשלנות הנ"ל ואי להזכיר אירועים ודמויות חשיבות כלשהי. אולי האפיפיור פאצ 'לי הגיע עורך דין טוב יותר. " ריקרדו פצ 'יפיצ': "ראי עושה מתקן מחווה" (המקור:מוקד - פורטל יהודי איטליה) ראי יעמוד בפני מתקן "התיעודי. אז נשיא הקהילה היהודית ברומא, ריקרדו פצ 'יפיצ' אומר Raiuno הפיקציה של "תחת כיפת השמים של רומא" שידור בשעות הערב של יום ראשון, 31 אוקטובר יום שני, -1 בנובמבר. "הייתי רוצה - פצ 'יפיצ' אומר - כי בראש ראי, שאיתם יש לנו יחסים מצוינים, תוך התחשבות, למרות שעד אז הנזק נעשה, את הרעיון של עשיית סרט תיעודי זה לוקח בחשבון את העולם היהודי ואת קורבנותיו, על ידי כבוד צערם ואת הזיכרון ההיסטורי שלהם. פרויקט חזקה לסדר דברים. " "כאשר סנט פול הופרה-זוכר פסיפיק ואת הסבא של אשתו אציו שלי Spizzichino נתפס, היה מחאה רשמית בשגרירות הגרמנית האפיפיור פיוס השנים עשר, לא התערבו. בגלל האפיפיור הגיע בעיצומו של חורבות של סן לורנצו צורח מכאב בזמן שהוא לא בא אל האכסדרה ד Ottavia? מדוע לא עצר את הרכבות כאשר הם יכלו לעשות? ". פצ 'יפיצ' גם בפן אחד, כי הוא נחשב מאוד מסוכן: "הפיקציה של הקולקטיב להתקל או שאין אמת היסטורית - הוא אמר -" תחת כיפת השמים של רומא "מסתכל ההיסטוריה מנקודת אנחנו לא חולקים כי, בהקשר להציג, ורואים בה ניסיון מסוכן על הרוויזיוניזם ההיסטורי, אם עברו כמסר אוניברסאלי. העובדה שהוותיקן היה להשתמש חצי בדיוני לספר את האמת ההיסטורית של ראיות שלו כי טיעוניו חלשים. " "ברור כי בדיוני - לקריאה פסיפיק יש מבנה פעולת התקשורת, שמטרתו לעזור לבנות קונצנזוס לקדש דמות שנויה במחלוקת כמו האפיפיור פיוס השנים עשר. העולם היהודי לא רוצה להיכנס קדושת נאומו של האפיפיור כי הוא נושא שמעסיק אותנו, אבל זה יהיה רציני מאוד תנסה לשנות את המציאות ההיסטורית, עושה רושם כי האפיפיור כגיבור מלחמת העולם השנייה. " "יש לנו חוב עצום של הכרת תודה על כמרים רבים שעבדו כדי להציל יהודים רבים - מוסיף פצ 'יפיצ' - לא תכיר מעשה של כפיות טובה ו ingenerosità. העד שאר 21 000 מקרים של מדליות של צדיקים נמסר ממוזיאון השואה (יד ושם) כדי רבים מחברי הכמורה הקתולית ". "אבל אסור לנו לשכוח - הוא אומר - איך פושעים נאצים רבים הצליחו להימלט בזכות הצדק לעזור המנזרים והגמונים שנתן לו האירוח ונתן לו כרטיסים חינם ואשרות להימלט לדרום אמריקה ומדינות ערב, את ההפך באותה מטבע. ואנחנו לא יכולים לשכוח אחרים אשר קיבלו צווי נזירים יהודים תמורת כסף ולאחר מכן הכניסו אותם החוצה ללא רחמים כאשר זה נגמר. או כמה אף - הוא מסכם - פתחו את שעריהם תמורת המרה ". לדברי מנכ"ל לאומי אברהם פוקסמן של "הליגה נגד השמצה ', עליך להמתין לפתיחת ארכיונים הוותיקן לתת דעה אובייקטיבית על עבודה של האפיפיור פאצ' לי," רק לאחר פתיחת אלה הארכיונים עם כל המידע הזמין, - פוקסמן ברור - לא יכולה להיות החלטה סופית. כדי זה אני מסכים לחלוטין עם ההגדרה של עמימות בשימוש נגד פיוס ה על ידי "יד ושם", בהיכל ירושלים של הזיכרון. " "דרמה בטלוויזיה, תמיד על פי מה שכבר אמרתי, יש רק דברים חיוביים. היו איטלקים רבים שסייעו ליהודים באותם רגעים נוראים, אבל הם לא ידעו אם לעקוב אחר המצפון שלהם, או למה הוא אמר את הכנסייה. ישנם מסמכים לא. " "החזון הוא נתון בדרמה הזאת על פיוס השנים עשר הוא לגמרי מחוץ לסיפור: ישנם שלושה פרקים שאינם תואמים את המציאות." הוא אומר במקום מנהל מוזיאון השואה Pezzetti מרסלו, "קודם כל, הוותיקן מעולם לא הפסיקה את הפשיטה של 16 אוקטובר, אשר נערך במקום בדיוק כפי שתוכנן על ידי הנאצים, ללא כל הפרעה. חיכיתי יומיים לפני הנאצים לגרש יהודים, כי הם ציפו לתגובה מן הוותיקן, אבל זה מעולם לא הגיע והם יכולים להמשיך. " Pezzetti אמר השגיאה השנייה היא לומר כי לא גונתה באופן מפורש על ידי הוותיקן בהולנד בגלל מחאה של הבישופים ההולנדי בעקבות גירושם של 40,000 יהודים, אשר אינו נכון לחלוטין! הבישופים הולנדית, הרבה יותר אמיצה האיטלקים - המשך - מחה רק עבור יהודים שהפכו נוצרים ילדיהם ובני זוג של נישואים מעורבים ". "שגיאה שלישית - חתיכות קטנות - החטיפה של האפיפיור הוא נתון כעובדה היסטורית מסוימת: יש תיעוד לא על זה, הכל מבוסס בעיקר על עדותו של קארל וולף, עוזרו לשעבר של הימלר, הידוע פלילית שקרן ידוע ולכן לא אמין ". עבור הרב ג 'וזפה Laras, הנשיא לשעבר של רבני איטליה, דמותו של האפיפיור פיוס השנים עשר נועד "כדי להישאר הבלם על דברים בדרך של דיאלוג בין יהודים לנוצרים." "עם כל הכבוד הראוי ולאור פעמים דרמטית נורא שאנחנו מדברים עליו, פיוס ה - מדגיש Laras - יותר מאשר איש דת כנראה התנהגו כמו פוליטיקאי." Mastronardi "הליכה שלי בגטו" (המקור:מוקד - פורטל יהודי איטליה) "מרים היא נערה בת עשרים שנה קרא להתמודד עם בעיות גדולות מדי בשבילה. לכן, הוא נאלץ להתבגר במהירות. " אלסנדרה Mastronardi, יליד 1986, הפיקציה של אווה המפורסם "אני Cesaroni" לדבר משמעות רבה אשר התפרשה, בפעם הראשונה בקריירה שלו, תפקיד דרמטי, כי הגיבור היהודי הצעיר של הדרמה "תחת כיפת השמים של רומא" . סיפור האהבה בין דוד מרים (מרקו Foschi), ועל ידידותם עם מרקו (אטורה בשיא) בתקופת הכיבוש הנאצי של ביזה בגטו של הבירה הם הסיפור האמיתי בשני פרקים של סדרה ששודרה יום ראשון 31 אוקטובר יום שני, -1 בנובמבר. ברקע, אבל הגיבור האמיתי של הסיפור, האפיפיור פיוס השנים עשר (ג 'יימס קרומוול). "הסיפור הזה הוא מאוד עדין ועמוק, אז ניסיתי להיכנס עם כבוד ואחריות רבה. שחקו בתור ילדה עם חיים קשים כל כך, נאלץ עדים לאלימות כזו כלפי משפחתו ואנשיו, גרמה לי לגדול הרבה ", היא מסבירה. אלסנדרה אתה מעולם לא היתה הזדמנות לחקור את הנושא של רדיפה גזענית במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה? כאשר שיעור בתיכון (אחת הקלאסיקות המפורסמות ביותר של לב ההון) היה לי את המזל להשתתף עם הכיתה שלי לפרויקט של הזיכרון יהיה כשהיה ראש העיר וולטר Veltroni. היו לנו כמה פגישות עם ניצולי מחנות הריכוז, בדקנו את הרשומות הספר, עם תלמידים יהודים בשלב מסוים הם נעלמו, עשינו כמה מעמיקה עם המורים שלנו. זה סוף סוף הגיע לאסוף את החומר שאנחנו פיתחו אפילו סטיבן שפילברג, על לשאיריו של Visual Shoah Foundation היסטורית. זה פרוייקט בשבילי היה באמת חוויה בסיסית. וכאשר הם הציעו לי את התפקיד של מרים, שמחתי. אני חייב להודות כי במחקר שלי אני מעולם לא התייחס לשאלה על תפקידו של פיוס השנים עשר, ואני מעולם לא שמעתי על החלטתו לפתוח את הדלתות של המנזרים. אני חושב הדרמה זה יהיה חשוב להראות נקודות מבט שונות. איך אתה מתכונן לשחק מרים? ברגע שידעתי שהיא קיבלה את התפקיד החלטתי לטייל בגטו של רומא. זה היה כבר ערב ולא מכיר אף אחד. הייתי מסתכל כאשר פגשתי בחור שקיבל ממני המדריך עבור כל המסלולים. עד שלקחת אותי "הכיכר" (כמו היהודים מכנים הרומית האכסדרה ד Ottavia, לב ליבו של הגטו אד), שם היתה קבוצה של נשים יושב מחוץ לדלת. בתוך דקות חשבתי שאני עם הדודות. בשבילי, אני בא נאפולי באווירה זו היא המוכרת ביותר. זה היה ממש פנטסטי. ואז כמובן זה היה הוסיף תערובת של הכנה אינטרוספקציה היסטורי. במהלך ההפקה של "תחת כיפת השמים של רומא, חשבת פעם כי אם היתה ילדה של 24 שנים באותה תקופה, יהודים או לא, היית מתמודד עם בחירות? תהיתי הרבה פעמים איך הייתי מתנהג באותה סיטואציה. אבל אני לא יכול לתת לי תשובה. קשה לכל אחד לדעת מה האפשרויות היו בנסיבות טרגיות כאלה, מבלי לחוות אותם על העור שלהם. אבל דבר אחד אני רוצה להגיד את זה. בגלל חוקי הגזע, היהודים היו משוללי זכויות בסיסיות, ללמוד, לעבוד, אפילו כדי להיחשב גברים. אתמול קרה לעם היהודי, אבל אני חושב שאנחנו צריכים להיות כל הזמן על המשמר כדי למנוע את זה מלקרות שוב, את היהודים, אך לא כולם. גם בגלל מסתכל מסביב היום אתה רואה סימני דאגה רבים של חוסר סובלנות וגזענות. קטגוריה:שואת יהודי רומא קטגוריה:הוותיקן